


holic

by mujatuan



Series: bad habit [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mark Top Again, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: mark confronts jaebeom about his habits.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: bad habit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574281
Comments: 23
Kudos: 161





	holic

**Author's Note:**

> me, opening my window to yell at my neighbour who's mowing the lawn: can you shut the fuck up i'm trying to masturbate

_you’ve been off lately._

_have i?_

_yeah_

_is everything okay?_

_yes_

_do you have something to tell me?_

_no_

_come over._

_okay_

mark opens the door wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie. 

“were you going out?” jaebeom asks, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

“no,” mark responds. “i wouldn’t have told you to come over if i was.”

jaebeom tries not to look him in the face. it’s been getting worse the past few days, as promotions have slowed a bit more and he’s less drowned in the stress of schedules. mark steps away from the door and jaebeom takes that as an invitation to walk in, sliding out of his sneakers.

mark’s apartment really does look like a hotel room. it’s clean and modern, black and white carpets complementing the rest of the warm looking room. the only things out of the blue are the dog toys strewn across the room, thoroughly used and chewed up.

maybe mark catches him looking. “i left milo with yugyeom,” he says. he’s looking at jaebeom with sharp eyes- they always are, clean cut and trying to figure jaebeom out piece by piece. “we shouldn’t stand around here.”

mark doesn’t say anything more. jaebeom watches as he walks down the living room and past the kitchen, into a hallway that he presumes leads to the bedroom. mark doesn’t look behind him.

so jaebeom follows.

mark is sitting cross legged near the side of the bed. “jaebeom,” he says.

jaebeom murmurs something under his breath until mark huffs and says again, _“jaebeom.”_

fuck. jaebeom meets mark’s eyes and feels his body lock up.

mark moves up onto the middle of the bed and pats the spot in front of him. “come here,” he says. jaebeom feels like he’s moving on his own- and so he sits, legs awkwardly folded against the blankets. 

he’s sitting on mark’s bed. with mark. but why? mark is staring at him. why?

“are you feeling okay today?” mark asks.

jaebeom mumbles a yes. or a no. he isn’t sure anymore, but he says _something_ and it’s unclear and he’s confused and mark is still staring.

“you’ve been acting weird recently,” mark says. jaebeom picks at his fingernails. “especially around me. did i do something wrong?”

_no!_ jaebeom’s eyebrows furrow. “no, you didn’t. nothing’s wrong.”

“i don’t see any other reason than-”

“it’s not that.”

mark raises an eyebrow. “so there is something wrong, then?”

fuck. maybe next time he’ll just shut up and stay at home. mark’s room is cold, window closed but heating turned off, and the snow outside is piling up. jaebeom feels goosebumps on his arm. “nothing’s wrong.”

“nothing?” mark hums. “maybe it’s all in my head.” jaebeom nods along. “after all, we’re fine most of the time. you only act like that when i do certain things.”

jaebeom gulps. he’s not looking, no way.

mark continues, “like when i tell the other guys to be quiet. or when tell them off for some dumb shit they do. or-”

“mark,” jaebeom whines.

he doesn’t say any more. mark looks at him, mouth slightly open. his lips are rosy red.

“is it a sexual thing?” mark asks. 

jaebeom feels his cheeks heat up. he lets his head fall, staring down at his lap.

mark only stares. he always has been staring. sweet, kind mark is looking at him like he wants to eat him up. “it’s okay, beom-ah,” he says. “i already knew.”

jaebeom doesn’t dare say a word. mark lifts his hand to let his thumb brush over jaebeom’s cheek, his cold finger in contrast to how hot jaebeom feels right now. “mark…”

“i know you look at me,” mark says, and jaebeom flutters his eyes open and shut as mark massages the side of his face. “it’s okay. i look at you too.”

“you…” jaebeom’s mind flashes a million different images at once. back when they were in the dorm, when he got out of the shower just as mark got in. before, at their concert, as he changed shirts for his solo stage. and now, where mark is right in front of him, eyes pretty and glassy and everything is a little bit fuzzy.

“you don’t have to say anything,” mark offers. “i already know.”

jaebeom feels the block in his throat. mark knows, jaebeom is sure of that. he always has known, maybe.

i think i just want to let go,” jaebeom says, feeling like he’s just confessed to a school crush. “i don’t know. it’s weird. i just like being told what to do sometimes.”

mark, at first, is silent- but then he grabs jaebeom’s hand and holds it between his two. “it’s not weird,” he assures. “you just get tired sometimes. we all do.”

“mark, i-” and jaebeom feels like crying, almost, but chews at his lips as mark shushes him and lets jaebeom bury his face in the crook of mark’s neck. he inhales, thinks about how mark smells like mangoes and feels warm, so warm.

and mark moves his hand to the back of jaebeom’s neck where he plays with the little strands of hair between his fingers, faint touches sending prickles of electricity up and down his spine. _in, out,_ goes his breath, jaebeom barely able to hang onto his consciousness as he drowns in mark.

“it’s okay, jaebeom,” mark says to him. “i can do it for you. i don’t mind.”

just that little bit makes jaebeom glow, face lighting up. he pulls himself away, pressing his lips together- they’re dry, but mark is still eyeing them with a glint in his eyes. “really?”

“of course,” mark responds. “i can try, but i won’t be perfect.”

jaebeom squeezes mark’s hand. “that’s okay. thank you for this, mark, either-”

“don’t you mean hyung?”

jaebeom’s mouth falls open. whatever words he had to say are getting caught on the edges of his throat, sticky, thick.

mark is staring at him, but not quite the same as he was before. his eyes glint with predatory intent, his teeth are sharp as they scratch across his lips. he looks like he’s about to eat jaebeom whole.

“i think i asked you a question, jaebeom.”

“mark, i-”

he never gets to finish. where jaebeom’s hands are holding onto mark’s, mark spins his arm and catches jaebeom’s wrists in his grip, tugging him forward. “jaebeom.”

lust washes his thoughts away. his knees are buckling up. 

he can’t think straight. “i’m sorry, hyung.”

mark scoffs. his fingers dig into jaebeom’s wrist harder, firmer, and jaebeom can’t help but hope he’ll do the same to his hips. “pathetic.”

“i’m s-”

“i don’t remember asking you to talk,” mark says. 

oh, jaebeom is confused, but it’s such a good feeling. he doesn’t know what mark is saying- whether he wants him to speak or not, what he wants him to do, but all he knows is to follow. blindly, perhaps. he leans into mark’s touch, fingers curling against his palm.

mark takes his other hand and drags it up from jaebeom’s hipbone up to his chest, to the side of his neck, then against his lips. jaebeom’s mouth falls open as mark presses his fingertips in, prodding down on his tongue. “good boy,” mark says, and when he’s drawn enough saliva around his fingers he pulls them out and wipes it on jaebeom’s cheek. “strip.”

jaebeom is nervous. his hands remain limp in mark’s hold for a moment- where mark is staring at him, waiting to see what he’ll do next. jaebeom’s not sure either, but he wants to listen and follow and be good.

so he wriggles his wrist and mark drops his grasp. jaebeom starts with something trivial, safe. he reaches to tug his socks off, throwing them off somewhere on the floor. his hoodie is next- it’s thick, but mark is watching closely at how his shirt rides up a little when he pulls the hoodie over the head.

next are his pants. he pauses, hands stilling at the waistband of his sweats. he’s not sure what mark wants him to do- he’s followed instructions so far, hasn’t he? does mark want him to continue, or to stop now, or-

the look mark gives him is enough. “jaebeom,” he says, and jaebeom is hooking a finger into his sweats and tugging them down as well.

he pauses when his pants are crumpled on the floor- what now?

mark seems to be eating him up with his eyes. his eyes are sharp, fast and cutting, looking all over jaebeom’s body. jaebeom’s heart rate picks up and it’s a little bit harder for him to breathe- he’s only in his shirt and underwear, and mark is fully clothed. but he likes it. so much.

mark reaches out to his waist but draws himself back. _please,_ jaebeom thinks. _just touch me._

“baby,” mark says instead, and jaebeom melts. “you’re so gorgeous, babe. so beautiful.”

“hyung,” he whines.

“i’m right here, jaebeom-ah,” and jaebeom feels like falling right into his arms, “what do you want?”

what does he want?

jaebeom wants so many things. he’s been waiting, counting thoughts during the day and dreams at night. but right now, mark is in front of him, waiting for jaebeom to answer.

so jaebeom follows his instincts. “want to please you,” he says, barely above a whisper.

mark smiles. jaebeom digs into the bedsheets with his hands.

“if you want to be a good slut for hyung,” mark says, “get on your knees.”

jaebeom drops down to the carpet. he doesn’t know how long he’s been wanting this, how much he’s been craving the view of mark from below. mark doesn’t waste time in grabbing his hair and tugging upwards, and it’s _so good,_ the pain so delicious and nice as blood rushes from place to place in jaebeom’s body. “please,” he whispers.

mark scoffs. “you think you deserve it? you think you’re good enough?”

heat courses through jaebeom, cold air prickling at the sweat on his skin. “no, no, hyung,” he whines, feeling tears begin to stab at the corners of his eyes when mark pulls again, “i don’t deserve your cock.”

but he wants it so bad, and he knows what mark wants him to do. when mark lets go, jaebeom doesn’t waste time in gripping onto both of mark’s legs with his hands and burying his face in the junction of where his thigh meets his crotch. 

he breathes in and mark seems to go silent. of course- jaebeom has to show he truly wants it, wants it so badly in his mouth, or else he won’t get it. and if there’s anything jaebeom is good at, it’s begging.

the scratch of the material from mark’s jeans is rough against his tongue, but jaebeom doesn’t care. he lets his mouth hang open and his saliva drip from his lips to his chin, only wanting to press more, more into mark. “let me, hyung, please,” he says, words strangled in his throat, pawing at mark’s calves.

“so fucking filthy,” mark sneers. “can’t even keep your own spit in your mouth, like a dumb mutt. i’ll have to gag you to stop you from drooling all over my pants, isn’t that right, baby?”

it’s so good. feels so good when mark humiliates him, makes him drool and beg and whine and whimper and _want._ “yes, hyung,” he says. 

he feels mark’s hands in his hair once again, this time dragging his face away. then, mark is unzipping his jeans and tugging down his underwear, and _oh god_ there’s what jaebeom has been dreaming about for who knows how long. he squirms, wants so bad to get his mouth on it and suck him off already, but mark has him held still. 

“stop moving,” mark says. his teeth are grinding against each other. it’s so disgustingly hot, jaebeom feels embarrassed and invigorated and so goddamn horny. “hold still, jaebeom.”

so jaebeom does. anything for mark, he thinks as he falls limp. but mark’s cock is so _pretty,_ nicely thick and long and looking absolutely delicious. he thinks he might be leaking, either saliva down the corner of his mouth or his own cock dripping precum.

mark’s gaze confirms it’s both. “look at you, beom,” he says, directing towards jaebeom’s erection with a nod. “look at yourself. you’re drooling like a dog.” 

“yes, hyung,” jaebeom responds, feeling like that’s the only thing he can say.

“leaking precum in your underwear just at the sight of my dick. you’re just a big cockslut, isn’t that right?” mark asks.

his words leave no room for another answer. “yours, hyung,” he says. “please.”

he knows what he sounds like. throat torn up even though he’s got nothing in it, lips bitten red, face just showing want, so much want and need and his hands are itching to touch mark. but he’s good, he keeps them on mark’s thighs, spreading his legs apart like mark would want him to. so he hopes.

“fine,” mark finally says, and he leans back on his forearms, body relaxed and muscles defined. “have it.”

jaebeom rushes to get his mouth on mark’s cock. if he were any less desperate, he would maybe slow himself down, first lick all over his length and drool over his pretty dick. but the room only gets hotter and the air only thicker, and jaebeom feels a new wave of satisfaction drown him when he lets the head of mark’s cock slide past his lips. _good,_ he thinks, slowly letting mark’s cock fill his mouth and then press against the back of his throat, _so good._

it’s everything he’s been wanting. jaebeom can’t help but try and bury it deeper, deeper down his throat, lick the best he can around mark and dig his fingers into his thighs. and only when mark’s thick cock is lodged deep down his throat does he feel at ease, finally sated and used. 

then he looks up. mark is agitated- ticked off, for no reason at all, and it only makes jaebeom leak more. “i thought good boys knew their manners,” he says, “or are you just a whore?”

_yes,_ jaebeom thinks. _i’m good- i’m your good whore._ he wants to be both, so badly, wants to please mark however he can wherever he can. he tries speaking, his _thank you_ being muffled by the dick in his mouth, spit making his lips glisten. 

“can’t even speak properly.” mark stares at him, bored. “only good for sucking dick.”

and jaebeom doesn’t know how long he’s wanted to do this. be used as a cocksleeve, a warmer, just to be used anytime and anywhere. mark knows- there’s no way he doesn’t, with the way he’s looking at jaebeom all over right now, feet dangerously close to his erection.

he gargles happily when mark reaches over to lazily slap his cheek. “you even like that?” mark says in fake surprise. “clean yourself up. your spit is everywhere.”

jaebeom listens, because he wants to be good. he pulls off of mark’s cock, letting his tongue drag along the underside of his dick before pressing it flat against his slit. “thank you,” he says with a kiss to the tip, voice truly wrecked and hoarse after barely a minute. 

mark doesn’t respond, only watches. so jaebeom puts on a show, the best he can. he’s not sure if it’s the effects he means for it to be- when he sticks his tongue out flat along the base of mark’s cock, rubs his lips right down his length. he’s careful, meticulous to make up for the sloppiness before.

he hopes mark likes it. there’s a bit of hair in jaebeom’s eyes but he isn’t bothered to remove it at all, keeping his hands still. as he looks up from beneath his lashes, he sees mark tousle up his own hair, biting at his lips.

jaebeom can’t help but squeeze his thighs together. mark sees.

“you really are easy to please, aren’t you,” mark says, tone fond yet humiliating. jaebeom takes half of mark down his throat, moaning in response. “got hard just from looking at hyung, babe?”

_yes hyung,_ he tries to say, but he’s muffled up and unclear as he takes more of mark down his throat.

“how’d hyung get such a pretty, perfect boy like you on your knees?” mark sighs, and jaebeom arches his back keenly. he’s looking at him fondly, running his fingers through jaebeom’s hair and massaging his scalp as jaebeom tries his best to lick around him.

and jaebeom thinks _wanna be pretty, wanna be perfect._ god, when mark tugs at a tangle of his hair he feels it throb through his entire body- he’s getting closer and closer, legs pressed tight against each other as he suckles on mark’s length. 

“baby is trying to get off?” mark murmurs, almost absentmindedly. “should hyung let you use his thigh?”

jaebeom moans, mouth still stuffed full of mark’s cock. 

“i know,” mark sighs. “okay, sweetheart, you can use hyung’s leg.”

mark brings his left leg forward so that jaebeom’s bulge is pressing right up against his ankle and the friction is crashing waves in jaebeom’s stomach. _hyung,_ he tries to say, mouth gagged up and full- mark smiles at him and tugs his head forward, forcing more of his cock down his throat. 

jaebeom ruts up against mark, keeping mark’s leg between his own as he frots against it mindlessly. “hyung’s pretty whore,” mark says. “are you close?”

he feels tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes, welling up as he blinks them away. he nods, the best he can while still rubbing himself against mark’s jeans, and his face is _hot, hot, hot_ flushed with bright red. 

mark nods and he presses his fingers against the back of jaebeom’s head, gently pulling him off of his cock. jaebeom doesn’t move- he lets himself be controlled, only conscious enough to see the strings of his spit connect from mark’s length to his own lips. mark stills him when his lips are barely touching his cockhead, and jaebeom can’t fight the urge to stick his tongue out and lick at it. his jaw is sore, neck hinged up and tongue numb, but it feels so good and he feels light, especially as mark massages the back of his neck.

“beautiful,” mark mutters, and jaebeom whines as he rocks against mark’s leg. “get yourself off, beom-ah.”

he complies. he always does, and as jaebeom gyrates his hips down he reaches up to wrap his hand around mark’s cock, burying his face in the space between mark’s thighs. 

and his own erection throbs. he’s close, so close, pressing his cock right up against mark’s leg.

mark doesn’t let anything go unnoticed. “you want to cum, baby?

jaebeom doesn’t dare say anything, only keep his hand on the base of mark’s dick and whine, long and drawn out, rubbing his erection against mark’s jeans. 

and so mark is amused. “okay,” he coos, disgustingly sweet, and he lifts his leg up closer between jaebeom’s thighs. “go ahead.”

he can’t help himself, when he starts grinding up against mark’s leg. it’s so dirty, degrading, but the friction is making him whine and press his forehead against mark’s knee, and _oh_ he must look destroyed. 

it doesn’t take much for him to cum in his briefs- it’s everything, overwhelming him wave by wave, when mark whispers _come on, baby_ and _so pretty_ , when he’s on the floor being eaten up and pulled apart. 

“hyung,” he says, voice wrecked up and grainy, but mark still strokes at his face and calls him good. he still can’t help but notice mark’s cock right in front of him, still throbbing and thick and hard, so he strokes him with his wrist twisting and turning, pressing his mouth right up against mark’s length in sloppy kisses. 

“fuck,” mark groans, teeth grinding together. jaebeom bites at his own lips as he quickens the pace the _slick slick slick_ of the precum between his fingers making sticky, wet sounds. “babe-” jaebeom knows he’s close, so close, so he looks right up at mark from beneath his bangs and presses a kiss right on his cockhead-

mark is silent when he cums, face features scrunched up and eyebrows furrowed. but jaebeom isn't looking at his face anymore, instead closing his eyes and feeling as sticky ropes of white streak onto his face, on his tongue, on his lips. 

and then he lets his eyes flutter open to the sight of mark, tongue poking between his teeth as he bites down on his lips. his eyes are almost shut, barely open and staring straight down to where jaebeom is sitting pretty. 

“beom,” he says.

jaebeom lets his mouth fall open. it feels sticky and still warm, resting idly on his tongue. but mark looks pleased, and so jaebeom is as well.

“swallow,” mark says.

jaebeom does. he drinks it all up, keeps his lips sealed tight. mark’s grip on his face loosens, where he’s now more cradling his chin than holding it, and jaebeom loves the feeling. loves knowing that mark is taking care of him.

he squeezes. “let me see, baby?”

_hyung._ he opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out proudly as if to say _look, hyung, look._

“that’s a good boy,” mark whispers to him, and he leans down to kiss him.

and in that moment, basking in the afterglow of his own orgasm and mark’s cum still on his face, jaebeom feels satisfied.

(but now that he’s had a taste, his cravings are only stronger.)

**Author's Note:**

> kk im done lol . give me 69 comments for another sequel with buttfucking  
> or i can just hibernate 4 eva haha  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mujatuan)  
> 


End file.
